Fire in Water
by Ty
Summary: The Ultimate Power is the most destructible weapon a human being can obtain. But when Van seeks this power along with Hitomi, he finds that there is a catch as well. Now he must fight himself as well as his enemies.


****

The Gift

Chapter One

Author's Note: Not my first story but hopefully one of my successful ones. I love feedback and hope that you would be kind enough to give me some words of advice.

Disclaimer- Don't own Escaflowne and cast but other original characters are mine!

Hitomi and Van's footsteps echoed as rain pelted outside near the entrance. The Black Dragon Temple was a worshipping shrine, once known throughout the land. Now they were just the remains of some great myth but a true myth as for that. It still with hold its grand splendor. The corridor was of made of obsidian with strange patterns carved right into the walls. The only light they had was Van's torchlight but that only extended their vision by a few feet. She had this strange feeling that they were being watched and every so often, Hitomi would turn her head around and peer into the darkness only to meet nothing. Shaking her head, she hurriedly followed the young king silently walking behind him. She wondered to herself how did she get in this mess again.

It seemed as if it was Merle, she decided that persuaded to help Van in his quest to find the temple since she had the necklace. But after finding the shrine, he didn't even say a word of thanks but instead went straight ahead, eager in finding the artifact that was to suppose help him.

"Remind me again on why we came way out here in the middle of a forest to find this shrine. Not to mention in Zaibach territory."

Van threw her a glance over one shoulder, "I'm looking for the Ultimate Power of the Black Dragon Clan. If I was to find it and able to control it before my brother, nothing could stop me from getting revenge." They continued walking.

'How selfish of him. Using it for his own intentions.' Hitomi sighed, 'But that's understandable. He did lose his whole family in an onslaught by his brother.'

Her thoughts were cut short however, as the duo entered what looked like a domed room. Its walls were made of thick crystal reflecting the torchlight and spraying red gold colors onto the marble floor. But the really magnificent thing was the structure in the middle. It was a statue of a huge black dragon. Its body poised on a rock, Its wings were flat, horizontally across. It was so detailed from the ridges in its' back to the scales on its' foot. Van handed the torch to Hitomi to hold as he dug through a knapsack he brought with him. After a few moments of rummaging, he finally found what he was looking for. Out he pulled an energist, it glowed softly with its own Inner light. Van then walked towards the head of the dragon that was larger then his own. One of his hand ran over the snout and behind the ears as if looking for some kind of trigger. Then finding one, the jaws of the monster sprang open in an angry snarl. The teeth gleamed and shone jagged in the flickering light sending a shiver up Hitomi's spine. 

The young king then slipped the energist into the gapping mouth. Nothing happened at first but then the energist started to glow and the whole room started shaking. Van staggered back a bit using his body as a shield for Hitomi. Dust flew in the air, a huge screech in the air, the sound of metal against metal, then, silence. Van got up with a layer of dust over him. Under him, Hitomi's heart raced. She didn't specifically know why but she felt all warm and tingly inside. 

"You ok?" he asked finally showing some concern for her.

"I'm fine." She coughed as she accidentally inhaled dust then stood. 

They both looked back up at the dragon but with a new amazement. Both wings were now vertical and touched the very top of the ceiling. It almost seemed to be a ladder of some sort. 

" C'mon, we better hurry." without another word, Van started to climb the statue. She hesitated but then also ascended upward. It didn't take as long as was thought. The wings had ridges easy for foot holds and handholds. However, the side part of the wings were sharp and slippery. Hitomi had a nice collection of cuts and bruises of nearly falling down a hundred feet from the ground up. In a few more moments, the two reached the very tip. Van could touch the ceiling easily as his fingers looked for a seam in the glass walls. He found one that was almost out of his reach. Using the blade of his dagger, he dug it into the crack and pushed against it. The top came loose and a shower of dust rained down on them. After a few minutes of coughing and teary eyes, Van could see enough to push the top out of the way and push himself up. The air was warm and soft across his cheeks. He pulled himself out f the hole and he then helped Hitomi up

The very first thing that she noticed was an alter in the middle of the room. It was glowing and an eerie sound was produced. 

'Whose singing?' she wondered. It was sad and mournful. When the last note was sung, the alter started to sparkle and a women appeared. She had flowing white hair that reached to her feet but had the young face with great wisdom. When she spoke, her voice was full of sorrow,

"I have been waiting for you dragon king, I have waited oh so long." she glowed with shimmering brilliance. 

"Oracle, I have come to obtain the Ultimate Power to serve my people and to take revenge on my brother." Van knelt with his head bowed, "Will you bestow this power upon me?"

The oracle laughed, "You know that only you can awaken me and only a dragon king I can grant the power upon. You knew the answer before your journey."

Her eyes glowed as she raised her hands. A slow murmur of an incantation began that grew louder and more vibrate. Van suddenly screamed out in pain and keeled over. Hitomi panicked. She tried to reach out for Van but a fiery tornado of hot air prevented her from reaching him. All she could see was Van clutching his head in pain. For a brief moment, he flickered. A flash of sliver and blood red. Than all of a sudden, everything stopped.

Van fell to his knees and collapsed. In exhaustion or pain, she could not tell. 

"What happened?" Hitomi demanded, "What have you done to Van?" 

"I did merely what he wanted, to grant him the Greater Power." Van's face was relaxed but seemed more pale, the same yet different. She cradled his head in her lap,

"How, what did you do?" She whispered not looking anywhere else but Van's face. The oracle sighed and slightly bowed her head,

"In order to obtain the power, one must fuse equal to the power of their own. Dilandau's power is the same as Van's in this case, combined together forms a indestructible power which grows in time."

Hitomi gasped at Dilandau's name. He was the same person that was sent to destroy her and Van. Just thinking of him sent something tumbling down her stomach.

Something glittered on her hand

"The ring I wear," Hitomi looked at the glittering band that she just realized, "What about this?'

"It should protect you from harm from Dilandau when he transforms. I don't think he will be too happy that he now shares a bonding with the dragon king. And especially seeing you will not give him pleasant thoughts."

"Transform?" panic took her over, "What do you mean transform?"

"Don't be alarmed, I forgot to tell you, when the sunset takes place, Van will transform to Dilandau. When dawn arrives, Van shall appear. Only on the full moon would they separate but only for that day and night." 

"Great, I now have to take care of a ignorant king and now a bloodthirsty pyro. What did I do to deserve this?" Hitomi groaned. 

"Don't be in distress," The oracle shimmered, "Since you wear the ring and your necklace," At that word she clasped her hand over the pink teardrop, "You have an influence against them both. The power of persuasion you can put it."

"It can't be undone can it." Hitomi said quietly. The woman shook her head. She sighed and then made an attempt to lift Van without success.

"Seems like he carries the weight of two. What do I do now?"

"That is for you to decide but I recommend you leave this very instant. We will be attacked shortly." As if on cue, something exploded that rocked the building. Hitomi was thrown off her feet. 

"Quickly, you must leave. Zaibach is approaching."

"How do I get out of here?" She sat up and looked back at the trap door. The only way down was being invaded. 

'AH!' her mind screamed at herself. What did she ever do to deserve this?

****

OK! That's all for now and thanks for reading. As always, please REVIEW!! And I mean it, I need the encouragement!

If you don't than well, your mean! 

C-yah!


End file.
